moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfrek Wildspeaker
=Description= ---- Towering at the height of thirteen feet and six inches, Alfrek is always seen within the city. His skin is a tanned and scarred from many battles between both mortals and the wild things lingering across the intense forests of Azeroth. Though mostly quick to rage, Alfrek has become more calm as he continues to fight along side the Alliance, and with this calm, he is now seen to smile brighter and be more welcoming to strangers. Armor Alfrek dawns the traditional garbs of a Speaker, which is the bones of a drake he bested in combat with gold-like metal inscribed with a variety of runes from the Elder Runes alphabet. Arms Alfrek carries with him a variety of weapons, but is truly proficient in the arms he was handed through family tradition: Voice of the Wilds: This bow was the first bow crafted to hunt down mighty Elderhorns by the Wildspeakers, and is said to have the power of each animal slain by it's draw ingrained into it's wood, giving each strike of an arrow incredible force. Runic Fury: The sword of Ingmar Speaker is a great-sword once used by the first Speaker, which is able to channel the rage and fury of it's wielder into their blows. =History= ---- Youth Alfrek grew up in the relatively small clan of Wildspeaker, and was born the son of the Chieftain Edvond. Growing up, Alfrek quickly excelled in the ways of the clan, was a full-fledged Speaker by the time he reached puberty. But even though he was born with a natural gift of Rune Speaking, his true passion was with the wilds of the land, or more specifically, what he called the Primal Wilds. It was from this deviation from the Wildspeaker clan's teachings that caused him to become the outcast and shame of the clan by the time he fully matured. The Order of the Speakers Alfrek is and will forever be a Speaker, which in his clan and clans who practiced the same types of runic magic meant he was able to speak the names of the various one hundred and seventy two Elder Runes practiced and guarded by the clans. Even to this day he relies heavily on the Elder Runes, even etching every single one of them into his skin so that he can call upon their powers and channel them easier then simply shouting them and hoping they will aim on their own. As it stands, Alfrek is the only Speaker left on Azeroth after the massacre of the Speaker Clans during the Felskorn assaults during the Legion Invasion of the Broken Shore. Enlightened Runespeaker Growing up as a man of exile within his own clan, Alfrek was no stranger to the bitter feeling of anger and rage. For most of his life he dealt with a boiling rage that never seemed to cool off unless in the wilds, away from those who he believed hated him. For many years this had stayed in his heart, until the Felskorn assault on Stormheim began. It was the days that came after the attack that his rage was truly unleashed, and slaughtered scores of demons who dared enter HIS wilds. But even the deaths of dozens of demons by his arrows, the rage still rested in his soul. It was then that the Alliance and Horde came into play in the Broken Shore, and from their intervention the Felskorn and demons were finally defeated. Seeing the cooperation, the commitment of the Alliance made him decide to throw his hat in with them, and through their discipline and humbling honor of the forces he served, his anger was able to be sated. And now he sees himself enlightened, and sees the world through the eyes of a true Speaker. =Personality= ---- Now a calmed man, Alfrek is often seen with a humble smile on his face when outside combat. He is kind hearted to those who he sees as allies, and a force of unbridal fury to those who threaten his allies. He will sometimes offer those he holds to high regard and have an unbreakable trust with to become a Wildspeaker, believing that the best way to rebuild his clan is through welcoming those who show the virtues of his clan. Beliefs Alfrek may be a Speak of the Elder Runes, but his heart belongs in the wilds. He believes in what he calls the Primal Wilds, a form of belief that reveres every beast and stone in the wilds as a force to be respected. It is through this devotion that Alfrek has become extremely adapt in the ways of the Primal Wilds, being able to easily befriend any wild creature and have a strong connections in the elemental forces within the Primal Wilds. He also holds Druids and Shamans in high regard because of this belief, often believing that they are the true personification of the Primal Wilds and will also eagerly offer them his aide whether they are Horde or Alliance. Quirks Relationships Category:Vrykul